Ninja Hearts
by Cerino the Ultimate Ninja
Summary: Nothing went as it was supposed to. During the final battle with darkness Sora gave his life to save his friends. Or so they thought. Now stuck in the Between Sora is sent to an entirly different world. Sora/? Naruto/femHaku
1. Betwixt and Between

**Hey this is my fourth fic. I don't have anything to say so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ninja Hearts: Betwixt and Between**

**-Location: Unknown-**

Sora groggily opened his eyes as he came to. He groaned at the blinding light before daring a glance again. He recognized where he was immediately. Betwixt and Between. Rolling onto his back he groaned as his body protested.

As he lay there random thoughts began to flit through his head. _'Why am I here? Shouldn't I be dead?'_ As these thoughts went through his head he began to remember the circumstances that had brought him here.

After defeating Xehanort in the realm of nothingness and retuning to his home world things had begun to look up. They were able to keep in contact with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the others using messages in bottles.

Apparently things were going great for them back on their world. And apparently Leon and the others were doing well too. Radiant Garden was almost fully repaired and they were also training to stay at the peek. And there were fewer Heartless then ever; something, that both excited and worried Mickey.

A lot had changed since the last time they had been there. Riku's parents were ecstatic to see both him and Sora again. After the emotional reunion they turned strict and demanded to know were they had went. It took a while to tell the story and even longer for them to believe it.

After that they took Sora in. Apparently his stepmother had moved away shortly after he vanished. That thought brought a pang of guilt to his heart. While he hardly knew her she was still a good person and he never got the chance to thank her properly. One thing Kairi had to explain was that when the planet was reconstructed after destroying Heartless Xehanort time had not passed at all. So while they remember being away for nearly two years it had actually been only one in this world.

Tidus, Wakka, and Sophie were also happy to have their friends back. After much debate between the keybearers they decided not to tell them. They felt this was something to be kept strictly between themselves and their families.

After the reunion Tidus demanded that they go to the island and have a 3 v. 2 to see if they had learned as much as them. Boy were they shocked. After Sora took out Wakka and Riku took out Sophie both with one his they both knocked Tidus's lights out with a joint blow.

They then had to lie and say that they achieved their keyblades during their travels. That brought up another thought. What about Kairi. Seeing as she had a keyblade both Sora and Riku began to train her how to properly use it. Due to her lacking in the physique department they instead trained her in mainly magic. In which she easily excelled. Riku trained and eventually mastered the use of his twilight magic as he dubbed it. Sora also trained and strengthened his magic prowess as well.

They soon unanimously agreed to hold frequent spars on the island to stay at their peek. Tidus and the gang were awed upon seeing Sora and Riku go all out on each other. It was also then they decided to hold back until Kairi was able to fully heal them afterwards.

One of Sora's biggest achievements during this time was when he learned how to wield dual keyblades. After this achievement he began to experiment trying to discover which keyblades worked good with each other.

Then a thought struck him. Perhaps Riku would be able to wield two also. So after expressing the idea he began to teach him how he learned how to. It didn't take Riku long to achieve his second keyblade Way to Dusk. It was basically the opposite of Way to Dawn. The blade was an angel's wing with a bats wing. And while Way to Dawn amplified Riku's blade skills, Way to Dusk amplified his twilight magic.

It was shortly after these achievements that they got word from Mickey. To everyone's shock they had found a way to bypass the barriers separating the worlds. Apparently the keybearers could open these 'doors of light' much like what Sora subconsciously did to return to Destiny Island, and sort of like what Organization XIII used to travel between worlds. With these 'doors' the keybearers could pass between worlds at will.

Mickey had stumbled upon this knowledge during his research. So he began to come to Destiny Island to teach Sora, Riku, and Kairi how to open them. It was soon after they learned how to when they decided to go to Radiant Garden.

It was wonderful to see their friends there again and they ended up traveling there often. It was during this time that Cloud and Tifa returned. Cloud looked better than ever walking into town with Tifa on his arm. He had finally defeated is inner darkness and was able to settle down with Leon and the gang in 'The Garden' as the group began to call Radiant Garden.

Everything was going great at this point. There was hardly any Heartless to speak of. Their friends were doing great. And above all else he had Kairi. His heart felt like it was being cleaved in two and he couldn't stop the strangled sob that escaped his lips.

During all of this he and Kairi had been growing closer and closer. It was the best time of his life and he never wanted it to end. Unfortunately it did. One day after they got back from the Garden and were planning on staying home for a couple weeks to spend time with their families Kairi told him something that broke his heart.

While his feeling had been growing and growing for her she was slowly realizing that while she did love him. She loved him more in a brotherly way then in 'that' kind of way. And while it broke his heart he put on his cheery mask and told her it was all right. For there was one thing that Sora never told anyone, anyone but Riku and Kairi. That whole cheery persona he had was a lie. A mask to hide the truth about his past, a past that only Riku, Kairi, and their families knew about.

So being his usual self-sacrificing self he let her go. It was soon after that she began to see Riku. That was probably what hurt the worst. They both looked so happy together and in a way they deserved each other. Riku had indeed told his parents about his little plunge into the 'dark side' and they couldn't be more proud of him when he told them how he had overcame that obstacle.

But there was this hole in him no one could fill or cure…until Kairi came along. Riku had been down a rough road and needed all the love he could get, and Kairi had all the love in the world. And while he felt good for them. What tore him apart was this jealousy that was growing inside him. "Their my friends!" he told himself. "I shouldn't feel this way!"

So as the months ticked by and Riku and Kairi grew closer Sora started to grow more distant. It wasn't that he stopped loving them. It was just that the pain he felt in his heart when he saw them together was growing to be…too much.

So Sora spent most of his time in Radiant Garden or Disney Castle pouring over the large libraries there. It was during this time that Merlin and Donald took him on as an apprentice. So while he was learning to focus his magic from them he began to train with his keyblade with Leon, Cloud, and King Mickey. Sora had a distinct suspicion that they knew what happened and was trying to help him in their own ways.

Soon he was stronger than ever and you could often find him in the Olympus Coliseum going through the tournaments solo or sometimes with Donald and Goofy to become stronger. And on the rare occasion Riku and Kairi would join him. And it was soon realized that those three together were an unstoppable force. Sora and Riku were ruthless alone but when they used teamwork they were down right unreal. And with Kairi keeping them healed and giving them cover with magic they never grew tired or overwhelmed.

Then…something both odd and amazing happened. It started off with a dream. A dream in which he was fighting anti-Sora. The Heartless form he sometimes took when he attempted to use a drive form. He eventually was able to beat it and soon after woke up. He indeed thought it was a dream until he noticed the claw marks on his chest. A parting blow anti-Sora dealt him just before he beat him.

Then Sora knew something was off. After consulting Merlin and Mickey he discovered he could now use his Drive Forms without Donald or Goofy's assistance. THAT was surprising, and handy. So he began to train with those, and to everyone's shock it soon got to the point were he could stay in those forms indefinitely unless he was dealt a strong blow.

With all these things happened a year passed quickly. But things couldn't stay quiet for long. During one of his travels Mickey stumbled upon a shocking discovery. He had found the World of the Heartless. The planet itself looked like an inky black abyss in which anything could be trapped. Even more startling was that the planet was moving!

After returning to Disney Castle Mickey had Chip and Dale working on it's trajectory immediately while he gathered everyone at The Garden. It was soon discovered that the planet was heading straight for Disney Castle. It was obvious that they were after the Cornerstone of Light.

Knowing they had to do something Mickey began to plan an assault on the planet. His soldiers would remain with the castle with Minnie and Daisy to direct them. Everyone else would assault the planet to hopefully find a way to stop it. As the planet drew nearer the number of Heartless around the Castle grew. This pressed their plans ahead.

Apparently it was impossible to open a door to the planet so they were going to have to fly there. The group from Radiant Garden decided to join the fight as well. So soon after Chip, Dale, and Cid had all made two extra Gummi ships to transport them. Soon after they launched their assault.

The defenses around the plant alone were tough to get by. Waves upon waves of Heartless ships flew at them. But with Sora's, Mickey's (remember he has his own ship), Riku's, and Cid's piloting skills they were able to punch through.

That was the easy part. On the planet itself the Heartless were down right ruthless. But there was one thing that gave them hope. Upon landing they noticed a giant spire not too far from them. After debating they decided to head for that.

After fighting through hordes of Heartless they were able to make it to the castle. But as they made there was up they began to grow weary and weak. When they reached the top of the spire they were in for a shocker. There in a throne room pitch black, upon a throne of ebony they saw the person controlling the Heartless. Sephiroth.

But he was not alone. He had three followers who were responsible for bringing him back. Their names were Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. The following battle pushed the group to their limits. Seeing as they were already tired they decided to use teamwork. Yuffie and Donald battled Yazoo. Tifa and Leon took on Loz. Riku fought Kadaj while Kairi and Aerith tried to keep everyone standing. While this was going on Sora, Mickey, and Cloud battled Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was stronger then ever because he was now empowered by the Heartless, and he used this ability to summon a large group of them to level the playing field. Whether they fought for hours or mere minutes Sora could never distinguish but all he knew was that they won in the end. With Tifa's and Leon's combined strength they were able to defeat Loz first and moved onto Yazoo. With their combined efforts they were able to battle through the Heartless and defeat him. Then while Leon helped Riku defeat Kadaj everyone else began to finish the Heartless off. Soon after the Heartless and Kadaj was finished, but the battle weary group could only watch as Cloud, Sora, and the King desperately fought Sephiroth. It was tough but with their combined effort and teamwork they were able to defeat him hopefully once and for all.

Then the spire began to collapse. But one of the falling debris destroyed a wall leading to a garden long since infested with dark weeds. Then Sora saw it. A keyhole was on the other side of the garden. It was radiating darkness and Sora realized. This planet…this barren deserted planet was were the Heartless were born, and the first planet they claimed.

No one else had seen the keyhole so Sora had to think quickly. Their path back was blocked and time was ticking away. Someone was going to have to stay behind. One glance at his friends made up his mind. As the group gathered together trying to think of a way out they didn't notice the portal opening until it was too late.

Riku noticed it first and with a cry alerted the others. A portal to open a large door to light was around them all…all except for Sora. "Sora what are you doing!" He shouted at him.

"Look." Sora said glancing at the dark keyhole. "Don't you realize it? This is where that Heartless are coming from! If I close that…it will all be over."

"Yeah but were coming with you!" Riku retorted.

"There isn't time!" The portal began to activate and as Riku moved to grab Sora he impacted a barrier keeping them inside.

"Sora come on stop this! You don't have to do this!" Kairi sobbed as she finally realized were the portal came from.

"Of course I do!" Sora shouted back now openly crying. Shaking his head he glanced at Riku. With a soft smile he said the same words he said to him long ago. "Take care of her." It was then standing in that portal of light…they realized how much they had hurt him.

Riku moved to say something but it was too late. The portal glowed and they were gone. Turning to the keyhole Sora began to make his way through the undoubtedly once beautiful garden. Standing in the center of it Sora raised his keyblade, which had returned to its Kingdom Key state, and as before a blue beam of light entered and locked the keyhole.

A light blinded him and the darkness stopped pouring out of the keyhole. Glancing up he saw four streaks of light leaving this planet. "I'm sorry." Was all he said just before the light consumed him.

And now here he was. In the between with no idea why he was here. This place had originally served as a path to the World That Never Was so maybe it was taking him somewhere else. Or maybe he was to stay here for all eternity. Who knew? Only time would tell.

His limbs felt like lead and he could hardly twitch a finger. His body ached with a dull pain as his muscles were all screaming. His mind clouded and his eyelids grew heavy once again. Closing his eye's Sora drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sora slowly roused from his sleep by the sounds of distant echoing voices. Opening his eye's once more he found himself in the Between. _'How long was I asleep?'_ He questioned himself before finally noticing the voices. They were too faint to be made out completely but he caught a few words.

"…rescue her!"

"But…completed!"

"Screw the mission…worst than trash!"

Then there was a long pause. "Alright…to it!"

To Sora's surprise the Between began to blur and slowly images began to flicker through his vision. He first saw a boy younger then him with gravity defying silver hair with a bloody bandage wrapped around his right eye, and he wore a face mask that cover the lower half of his face.

Then there was another boy running beside him. He had black hair and was wearing a weird set of goggles, but even weirder was his eyes. They were blood red with what looked to be pitch-black comas around the pupil. There were three of them in his left eye and two in his right.

The image blurred out and he saw the same boys fighting a group of older men holding a girl the same age hostage. She was a brunette and had two weird red tattoos on her cheeks.

They continued to fight the larger group of men before, just as it seemed they would win, one of them made some weird hand signals and shouted something Sora couldn't catch. Then the side of the cliff they were fighting under gave out and began to charge towards the group. The silver haired boy grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way but the black haired boy wasn't able to move fast enough and to the other two's horror they watched as the rockslide bared down on him.

Gathering up the remaining strength he had Sora lifted his arm and summoned his keyblade, which had once again token the form of his Ultima Keyblade. "STOP!" He shouted with energy he didn't know he possessed. A wave of nausea hit him as the world spinned. He found himself standing on the sidelines of the battlefield instead of watching overhead.

As he intended the rockslide had stopped in its tracks, but so to did everything else. Everything except the three kids. The black haired kid got over his shock and leapt away. The other two were looking around. Very soon all two-and-a-half sets of eye are landed on him.

The three kids looked shocked at the battered, bruised, and exhausted looking older boy who carried a strange looking blade that consisted of many blue wires. Sora stood hunched over and had to dig his blade into the ground to stop himself from collapsing right there.

The girl moved to say something but before she could utter anything a flash of light blinded them and the rumble of the rockslide returned. They watched as it crushed its shocked creator before silence once rained again. Turning back they saw that the brown haired teenager had disappeared without a trace. It was almost like he didn't even exist.

Sora was once again in the Between. He was conscious long enough to see a blond haired adult in his late teens or early twenties enter the clearing before everything went black and he knew no more.

Sora once again was awakened by voices. Only these voices were panicked, frightened, and desperate. Once again he began to see visions. Two men standing in an office were arguing. The blond haired man from before was there, but he was older by at least a couple years. The other was a wizened old man with a wise and friendly face. They were arguing about sealing something into a child.

His vision blurred again and he saw something that baffled him. A giant fox with blood red fur was stampeding through a giant forest. Upon closer inspection Sora realized that there were people down there fighting it and he was finally able to get a gauge upon how big it was. Needless to say he was amazed.

His vision blurred out again and he was looking into an operating room. The Blonde haired man was there standing beside a red haired woman who was obviously going through labor. The kids from before were there also but they were now around his age. A well-endowed platinum blonde haired woman along with the brunette and a black haired girl were doing the delivery. The old man from before along with a rather tall white haired man with red tattoos on his face were standing by the door. Sora watched as the baby was delivered and handed to the mother.

"Oh Minato he looks just like you." The woman said weakly as the newly named man smiled.

"Yes he does Kushina." Minato said with a mix of pride and agony in his voice. "Which makes what I'm about to do that much harder.

"You know you don't have to do this." The tall man said.

"No Jiraiya I must do this it's my responsibility. Besides he will need his godfather when this is over." The newly named Jiraiya looked both surprised and honored.

"Tsunade." Minato said turning to the woman who delivered his son. "Will you be his godmother?"

The woman looked surprised before smiling. "Of course Minato."

Turning to the three children he said. "I expect you all to teach him right Kakashi, Rin, Obito!"

"You got it boss!" Obito said with a sad grin.

"You got it sensei!" Rin said crying.

"Sure thing." Kakashi said and Sora noticed that his facemask now covered his right eye.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the woman as she let out a pained groan. Tsunade immediately got to work. "Shizune! Get me some blood pills she's got internal bleeding!"

Minato was immediately beside his wife. "Kushina no! You can't die on me. Naruto needs a mother!" He was crying as he cradled his son in one arm and stroked his wife's hair with the other.

After giving the woman the pill she ran her hands, which were glowing green, other her abdomen. Looking at Minato sadly she shook her head. "No." Minato chocked back a sob as he looked at the crying Kushina.

"I'm sorry Minato." She said sadly.

"No! There has to be something you can do!" He said turning to Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Minato but she's lost to much blood. The best we can do it comfort her."

The group looked saddened as they gathered around the bed solemnly. Sora watched sadly. It was tough for a child to grow up without a father, he had overheard about the sealing killing the caster, but to live without a caring mother. It was a tough fate. A fate he had lived through first hand.

Standing up Sora simply thought one thing. _'I wish to save her.'_ And as before he felt his world shift and he was standing in front of the door behind the oblivious group. Licking his lips he said one thing. "Let me help."

All of them blurred as they whirled around some brandishing weapons others just raising their fist and slipping into a stance. If he weren't so tired he would've marveled at their speed. The three teens openly gawked at him while the adults remained vigilant. "You!" Obito said in surprise.

"You know him?" Minato asked looking at the weary looking teen that looked like he had been through hell and back. His hair was a mousy brown, his strange looking cloths had several gashes and he had a deep cut on his cheek. And along with his blood was this weird black substance. Then his gaze fell on his weird weapon and he tensed.

"Y-yeah. He was the one who saved my life all those years ago. Remember when we told how a guy appeared out of no where and stopped the rockslide? Well it was him." Obito said relaxing slightly.

Turning to the strange youth Minato openly addressed him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sora." His voice was flat and weak.

"How did you get here without any of us noticing?"

"I don't know." This earned several odd glances. But Kushina groaned in pain again drawing their attention.

"If you want her to live you are going to have to trust me." Sora said not moving.

Minato turned back. "And why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm her only chance. Please I mean you no harm. I just want to help." His voice was sincere enough.

Minato was desperate at this point. "And what makes you think you can help her. Tsunade here is the best healer in Konoha."

"You're just going to have to trust me." Sora repeated.

Seeing no lie in his eye's Minato made a quick decision. Gesturing him to come over he said one thing. "One wrong move and your life is mine."

Sora walked/limped over to the bedside. Kushina looked at the boy for the first time seeing as the others obscured her vision. She marveled at his state but was caught her eye was the deep sadness in his eye's. Which were once obviously a beautiful sky blue but were now dulled by pain. Sora moved to raise his keyblade when Minato grabbed his wrist.

Turning to him Sora said. "I need that to heal her."

"And what's stopping you from killing her?"

"You are obviously much faster than me. If I were to try you could easily stop me. But she is going to die unless I help her so it's your best option." He said coldly. Not impolitely it just lacked emotion. But his eyes were sincere.

Minato winced but reluctantly relinquished his hold. Sora brought his keyblade up and held it parallel to her body. Placing a hand on her stomach he said one word. "Heal." A green light enveloped both him and Kushina and as abruptly as it appeared it was gone. Kushina immediately relaxed and she had a surprised look on her face.

Sora staggered back only to be caught by Jiraiya. Tsunade moved forward and began to scan her. "Amazing!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Minato asked.

"Her internal bleed has completely stopped! But not just that! All her muscles are healed also! Its almost like she never gave birth!" She turned to gaze amazed at Sora who was still being supported by Jiraiya. Seeing their predicament Rin dashed over and got a chair. Setting it behind them Jiraiya eased Sora into it.

Sora was panting heavily and his keyblade slipped from his grasp and clanged on the floor. Sweat was on his forehead and he was shaking from exhaustion. "I-I'm fine. I've just over done it."

"Who are you?" Obito asked again. "I mean you haven't even aged a day since last time we saw you. You look just like we saw you before." This caught everyone's attention.

"I can't explain that anymore than you can. For all accounts I should be dead." Leaning over he grabbed his keyblade before moving to stand only to be pushed down by Tsunade.

"I don't know who or what you are for that matter, but you are obviously exhausted so stay down." Just then a rumbling roar was hear outside and brought them all back to the matter at hand.

"I can't wait any longer I have to go!" Minato said bending over to give his now healthy wife one last kiss. "I will always love you."

"I love you too." Kushina said.

"Goodbye everyone! I want you to know that you all have been the closest thing to a family I've ever had and I will always look out for you." He moved to leave but was stopped by I voice.

"Wait." Sora was once again standing up and shrugging off Tsunade he moved to follow. "I'm going with you."

Minato along with everyone else looked surprised. "Look I appreciate what you've done but you will just get in the way in your current state!"

"I just saved you wife the least you can do is let me come along!" Sora said before pulling out a small vial. It was an elixir. The last of his supply. Gulping down the foul tasting medicine he moved to follow with a little more energy.

Knowing that he was stuck Minato relented. "Alright but don't get in the way!"

"I won't." Sora said. Minato grabbed his shoulder and they both disappeared from the operating from in a golden flash.

They appeared in a small clearing outside the village. Sora swayed lightly but was able to catch himself with his keyblade. Minato couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah that takes a bit to get used to." He bit his thumb before flashing through hand seals. "Hold on!"

Sora felt himself shoot into the air as something sprouted under him. It was a giant toad.

"**Hm. It's time?" **The toad said.

"Yes it is Gamabunta. It's been a pleasure working with you."

"**Who's this?" **Gamabunta said noticing Sora.

"A friend he'll be helping us."

"**Alright well tell him to hold on!"**

They them leapt off towards the Nine-Tailed fox in the distance. "That's the Kyuubi! It was sighted a couple days ago and has been on its way here since!" Minato explained to Sora as he began to flip through hand signs.

Upon arriving the fox turned it's attention to them and began to attack them. The toad drew its blade and held it's own against the beast. It did receive a slash across its left eye.

But during the fight one of the tails slipped past his defense and was heading straight at Minato. He could only stare in horror as it rocketed towards him to fast for either him or Gamabunta to react. "DEFENSE!" The tail slammed against a barrier energy and to his surprise the hexagonal plates it was comprised of didn't even buckle. "You keep up what ever you are doing and leave it to me!" Sora said as he focus in the next part of the spell. The barrier flashed before the tail rocketed back and the beast staggered as if struck.

Gamabunta used this advantage to push it farther from the village. **"Kid do you know any fire jutsu's?" **Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah." Sora said. Not knowing what a jutsu was he just assumed he meant a fire spell.

"**Then get it ready and shoot it at the oil!" **He said before he made some hand seals and shot a stream of oil out of his mouth.

Not questioning its strange attack Sora reacted. "FIRE!" A stream of flames shoot out of the end of his keyblade and ignited the oil.

The improvised flamethrower struck the Kyuubi and pushed it back even farther. "Ok it's ready! It's been an honor Gamabunta and thank you Sora you've defiantly earned your place in Konoha. Vouch for him Bunta!" Minato shouted as he called the jutsu. **"Shiki Fuuin!" **The death god answered the summoning and spoke in an eerie voice.

"**Who summons me?"**

Minato moved to answer but to his horror he found that his body wouldn't move! Bunta seemed to be in a similar state. But a voice beside him spoke up. "I have." Sora answered.

"**Hm. What would one of the celestial keybearers need with me?"** Minato was stunned. The god of death knew the boy standing beside him.

"I want you to seal the Kyuubi into the baby this man is holding." Sora answered calmly.

Shingami scrutinized him and Minato. **"Very well but you do realize this will cost you your life?"**

"I am aware."

"**Very well. Brace yourself keybearer!"** Shinigami's hand shot through Sora and entered the Kyuubi pulling out his soul and inserting it into Naruto. The arm then left exited Sora. **"It is done farewell." **The death god then vanished.

Minato saw in slow motion as Sora began to fall and finding that he could move he moved to grab him but as he touched his arm Sora disappeared leaving behind a flurry of golden orbs. Minato and Gamabunta could only stare in shock at what just occurred.

Sora once again found himself in the Between but this time he wasn't alone. "Hey Roxas." He said sadly already knowing what was happening.

"Hey." His Nobody replied. "I take it you know what going on."

"Yeah. I hoped that if I died there I would be sent back. But I guess not."

"The entity there knew that he couldn't take the soul of a keybearer so he did something else. Upon realizing you had two souls within you he decided to send the other back."

"So you're going back to the others then."

"It would seem as though."

"Tell them I'm sorry and not to worry."

Roxas nodded. "I will. But you know that once they know you're alive they'll begin to search for you."

"I know. But tell the to not push themselves. They all have family and friends. I don't have a family so tell them not to waste theirs."

"I will. They'll still search for you but I will try and make sure they don't throw away what you would give anything for."

Sora nodded in understanding. "Well…looks like your rides here. Look out for them."

Roxas nodded back. "I will." A blinding flash blinded them both and they knew no more.

Sora awoke to the sounds of chirping birds and a blinding light in his face. He was cold and he couldn't feel his legs. Opening his eye's he glanced to and discovered why. His entire lower body was submerged in a small lake. He slowly dragged himself out of it and into the grass not to far away. Propping himself up against the tree he realized something. The 'lake' he was laying in was actually a giant paw print that had been filled with water.

He decided to do what he normally did when on a new world and slowly opened his mind and expanded his senses. To his utter surprise he couldn't sense a single Heartless on this planet. He could however sense several large towns close by. King Mickey had taught him this ability during his training. It was how he was able to find them so often and was how he found the keyholes to planets and the Heartless. It came in handy when gauging to strength of the Heartless on a planet.

Raising his hand Sora summoned his keyblade. In a flash of light it appeared but it soon became evident that it was different. The blade itself reminded him of the blade of his Ultima Keyblade he achieved during his first adventure but it wasn't gold, blue, and white but black, gray, and silver. And instead of a heart and the end of it was half of a shuriken. The hand guard was the same colors as the blade and the design was similar to the original too. The key chain on the other hand held a kunai instead of a heart emblem. All in all it look awesome in his opinion. (If anyone wants to try and draw it for me your more then welcome to.)

Truthfully he preferred his first Ultima Keyblade to his other one from the start. The other one didn't look nearly as badass as this one and this new version looked like it could cause some damage. He could feel the power flowing through it and felt his magic bolstered. This was defiantly his strongest keyblade yet. Trying something else he summoned Fenrir and the blade responded. But immediately after he summoned it both keyblades grew heavy and he had to lower them to the ground. _'Guess I'm too weak so wield two.'_ Putting both the keyblades away he began to ponder his next course of action.

Deciding to head for the closest village Sora slowly stood up and headed in that direction. He soon after found a road and began to follow it to the village. Along the way he realized that all wounds were gone and he no longer had blood on him. He still felt tired though. After walking for about an hour he caught sight of a familiar gate. The walls of Konoha still stood. Entering the city through the opened gates he glanced around. The destruction caused by the Kyuubi had all been repaired and wasn't even evident.

'_I must've jumped through time again.' _He thought to himself as he continued through the city attracting glances because of his odd attire his odd attire. As he walked through the city he noticed a banner being taken down. It read. 'The Twelfth Annual Kyuubi Festival!' Twelve years! He had jumped twelve years into the future. That meant the Naruto was only two years younger then him!

'_Fuck this is going to be weird.' _He thought. Then a thought struck him. It would probably be best if he got some new cloths to blend in. He continued to walk through the streets searching for a clothing store. He eventually stumbled across one and entered.

He didn't need to worry about money for two reasons. One: during the year he spent training and traveling he had acquired a shit load of money so he was rich. Two: the orbs that he collected were not just any ordinary orbs. They were simply called muney orbs because when you entered a planet they automatically took on the form of that planets currency.

Glancing around he began to search for anything that he liked and in his size. As he search the bell and the door ringed as it opened and the owner shouted. "Lord Hokage! How might I be of service today!" Sora immediately tensed up.

Slowly glancing around he found that Minato had entered the store with Kushina on his arm. "Hello. Yes we need some more training weights. Naruto's already accustom to the old ones and we need more!" He said grinning.

"Of course Lord Hokage coming right up!"

"Hey Ken you know you can call me by my name right buddy?"

"Of course I do Lord Hokage-I mean Minato." The owner said teasingly as he entered the back.

Minato hmphed in frustration. "Calm down sweetie you know he does it to rile you up!" Kushina said smiling at her husband.

"Yeah and it's working!" He said as they began to browse through the store. Sora was slowly but inconspicuously slipping through the isles heading for the door.

"Are you sure we should be leaving him alone Minato? I mean shouldn't we be there with him?" Kushina asked in a worried tone.

"Kushina I know what your thinking. And I admit he did take it a little rough, but he needs to sort things out on his own. You and I both know it was high time he learned of his 'burden'. The best we can to is to support him" This caught Sora's attention.

'_So they must of told Naruto about the Kyuubi.' _

"Your right. I guess I'm being overprotective as always." Kushina sighed. "It's just…these damn villagers are so cruel to him." She clenched her fists.

Minato tightened his grip on her. "I know. But lets not forget about the ones he have faith in him. Not everyone hates him."

Kushina nodded silently. It was then the owner came back with the weights. It was then that Sora decided to make his escape. As they talked with the owner he went to the door and opened it. The bell dinged above him and the conversation stopped abruptly. Sora froze. Turning his head slowly he met Kushina's green eyes with his own. Minato followed her gaze and soon was staring at him in amazement also.

How long they stood staring at each other Sora never knew but he was soon gripped by this instinct to run. Following it he burst past the door ignoring the dual shouts of "SORA!!!" Behind him.

Quick Dashing into an alley he leapt up and landed on the rood before taking off across them jumping from roof to roof using an aerial evade when needed. He soon heard them pursue him and glancing back he saw them gaining on him quickly. Turning forward he saw the gates looming in front of him and realized if he could make it their he would be safe.

Along the way was an intersection so wide that there was no way they would be able to follow. Upon reaching it he leapt as high as he could in his weakened state. Laying flat in the air to Minato's and Kushina's shock he took off like and arrow and flew across the gap. What Sora didn't see was Minato throwing something under him. Turning back all he saw was Minato grab Kushina by the waist and to Sora's surprise they disappeared in a yellow flash. He caught a similar flash in the corner of his eye but as he turned to look he felt someone chop him in the neck.

And as his world went black he felt someone wrap their arms around him and Kushina whispered in his ear. "Sorry."

**-Radiant Garden-**

Riku, Kairi, and the others were all sitting around the table in silence. They were all too shocked to say anything. The battle plans were still on the table and there was several mugs distributed also. Kairi was sobbing into Riku's shoulder and many of the others were in similar conditions. Aerith had her head bowed in prayer, Tifa was silently crying, and even Yuffie let a few tears out.

Leon had his head bowed in respect for Sora and Cloud was leaning against resting his head in his hands while Tifa rubbed his shoulder. What few knew until now was that Cloud and Sora had developed a close friendship during his time there. They both could relate to each other in some way and to found solace in the others friendship and understanding of their predicament. Cid had his head bowed also and would let a curse slip past his lips every now and then. Donald and Goofy stood beside the king faces down cast and Goofy was sniff and wipe his nose every once in awhile.

Mickey stood close by. His ears drooped and his eye's down cast. Riku was in shock. His rival, his best friend, his brother was gone. And what pained him the most was the look in Sora's eyes just before they left. They just explained everything. He now understood why Sora was distancing himself from them. He was still in love with Kairi. And he didn't want to grow to resent them so he did the only thing he could think of. Absence makes the heart grow fonder they say.

They were all interrupted from their mourning when the door banged open. Everyone stood ready to fight as a familiar figure entered. For one wild second they thought it was Sora, but soon their vision cleared and they recognized Roxas.

"R-Roxas?" Riku asked stunned.

"Yeah its me."

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked her face still stained with tears.

"That's going to take some explaining." Roxas replied.

"Is Sora alive." Mickey spoke up.

"I'll explain everything from when you guys left." And so he did and by the end of it they were all flabbergasted.

"So Sora's in another world?" Riku asked.

"Yes. But I don't know where." Roxas answered his next question.

"Then we are going to have to look for him!" Riku said standing up.

"No." Roxas said simply.

"What!" Kairi said.

"Sora told me to tell you to not strain yourselves. He knew there was nothing he could say to stop you but he did say that you shouldn't throw your lives away. He said to not forget your own families in you search for him." That stopped them in their tracks.

"He also wanted me to tell you Riku and Kairi. He told me to tell you to thank your families for him."

Mickey decided to speak up. "Sora's right. We can't go yet. We are all wounded and weak from our struggles. While he will of course look for him we can't go now. I suggest you all go home and rest up. When the time is right we will search for him." The group nodded reluctantly.

"Good now…" He opened a door to light. "I have to go and explain things to Minnie. Come on Donald, Goofy!"

"Come on." Riku said lifting Kairi up to her feet. "Sora can take care of himself. He's right though. Our parents are worried sick about us." He then turned to Roxas. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah." The once Nobody answered. "I'll stick around here for a bit. I'll let you get things sorted out."

Riku nodded before he and Kairi entered their own door.

**-End-**

**Well hope you liked it! Whew that is the longest chapter I've written in a while! So again if anyone wants to draw Sora's new Ultima Keyblade for me your welcome to try! And as a note that will be the last we hear of the KH gang for a while but they will be in the story later. Also seeing as I planned this awhile ago I will be holding a pole for Sora's pairing. I will post the pole in a couple days so give me some ideas for girls then I'll add them to the pole. And same drill: constructive criticism is welcome and suggestion and/or ideas for the story are always appreciated. So anyway Read and Review! **

**Later!**

**Cerino the Ultimate Ninja **


	2. I am SO Sorry

…Let me just start of by saying thank you to those that have stuck with me for so long, and I hope you are not too angry with me. All I have to say is that life catches up to some as it did me and our muses have a mind of their own! But I am going to make everyone a promise. I will have the next chapter for Blind Love up by Sunday January 2nd. Now after much debate I have decided to continue only 2 stories as is which are Blind Love and Ninja Hearts. I intend to ,eventually, rewrite Demonic Requiem **completely** so I hope you understand why you guys are going to have to wait for that one, but trust me I have some BIG plans for it! Then after thinking it over I have decided to scrap Project 666 because I've noticed a lot of people using the whole genetic test subject thing so it's kinda lost its novelty, but I have another Avatar fic in the cooker and ready to go. Once again I am sorry for the wait and I hope you all will bear with me for 2 more days…or less depending on if my muse wants to come off its vacation quietly!

Yours in shame

Cerino the Ultimate Ninja


End file.
